Aun que no te vea, se que estas ahi
by Juvia.D.Portgas
Summary: El espiritu del fuego, siempre se sintio menos preciado por quienes lo rodeaban, pero un dia escucha una voz, que le habla, una bella chica en un parque, Decide averiguar quien es esa chica.. un One-shot con nuestro amado Ace, espero que lo lean saludos a ustedes denle una oportunidad AceXOc - Español


Hola queridas lectoras y lectores :D, primero que nada pido disculpas para la lectores de mi Fic,

Las cosas de el y ella, lo que pasa es que no tengo ninguna inspiracion estos dias xD.

Pero ya se me ocurrio una idea para el capitulo, pero bueno otro tema, estaba leyendo un fic del origen de los guardianes y se me ocurio la idea de hacer este One-Shot, espero que les guste :D

Una pregunta que parejan es mejor para Sabo , sanji y Law dentro del mundo de one piece, pero que no sea una pareja yaoi

-One piece no me pertenece, le pertence a Oda

**Aun que no te vea, ****se que estas ahi **

_-Segun los cuentos y las leyendas, nuestro mundo esta creado por diferentes dioses o espiritus , cada uno con un talento diferente, nosotros no podemos verlos, pero si sus talentos y obras, pero solo algunos pueden sentirlos._

_-Puedo ver el sol, aquel que ilumina mis caminos, puedo sentir su calidez _

_Puedo ver las nubes moverse, y se que el viento esta ahi _

_Puedo ver la lluvia, aquel que refresca mi mente, y quita mis preocupaciones_

_Puedo ver la tierra, aquel que me regala aquellas bellas flores _

_Puedo ver los rayos, quienes gritan fuerte, para que yo los acompañe_

_Puedo ver el dia, aquel que me da fuerzas para seguir_

_Puedo ver la noche, aquel que me hace sentir que aun me falta mucho por aprender_

_-Dime si no pudieras ver nada de esas cosas?, Como te sentirias ?_

_-El espiritu del Sol, siempre tan orgullo y fuerte, mostrarndo indiferencia hacia los demas espiritus, excepto al espiritu de la lluvia y el viento, Hijo del dios del dia, a causa de su progenitor los demas espiritos siempre lo menos precian, dado que su madre era una humana, que al darlo a luz, se fue a dormir al reino de las alma, Fisicamente lo confundirias con cualquier joven, Es alto, torso bien formado, cabello desordenado, sus ojos y son cabellos son negros azabache, pero lo que mas lo destaca son sus pecas, Su nombre ? Es Portgas D Ace _

_-El espiritu del Viento, un joven risueño, le gusta jugar siempre, que por esa causa siempre hay tornados, es inprudente, pero siempre a amado el viento, es lo que hace sentirse mas libre, es Hijo del padre tiempo y de la madre naturaleza, pero nunca los has visto en su vida, crecio con sus hermanos adoptivos el Sol y la lluvia, la persona que el siempre admiraba Akanami Shanks, el dios de la noche, el creador de la luna y las estrellas, su nombre ? Monkey D Luffy_

_-El espiritu de la lluvia, el mas centrado de todos, muchos lo creen un genio, siempre ha creido que la lluvia aclara las ideas, pero aveces se va al extreme creando tsunamis, hijo del dios de los sueños, es el unico de sus hermanos que tiene una relacion con su padre, pero crecio toda su infancia con el sol y el viento, su nombre ? Newgate D Sabo _

_-Nuestra historia empiece, en la ciudad de tokio, la estacion era invierno, lo que se significaba que los 3 espiritus andaban juntos, el dia era lluvia, con muchisimo viento y el sol estaba escondido entre las nubes, cosa que no le agrado mucho al Sol, se mostraba muy molesto con la persona que el consideraba su hermano menor._

_**-Luffy : SOL¡ ACE¡ sigues molesto** .- pregunto el chico acercandose a su hermano menor, se verdad se veia arrepentido, pero asi eran las cosas en invierno_

_**-Ace: no estoy molesto contigo viento, en serio , es solo que por que siempre estos viejos de ancianos, creen que el sol se deba tapar, es solo que es injusto** .- viento se veia preocupado por su hermano, siempre en este epoca sol se ponia asi, le molestaba que la gente no pudiera ver su trabajo, y mas cuando los ancianos pedian escondar el sol, el se sentia despreciado._

_**-Sabo : ahhhh Sol, no seas tan quejoso, siempre es lo mismo todos los años , sabes que es invierno, tienes que ser logico, ademas hoy esta lluviendo muy fuerte, debes ser paciente, mañana todos estaran felices que esta lluvia se acabe**.- su hermano suspiro con cansancio parece que el era al unico que le gustaban las lluvias_

_**-Ace: siiiiiii¡ Gracias Lluvia, Sabo **.- le dio una gran sonrisa a su hermano a lo que el respondio de la misma manera_

_**-Luffy: entonces sol, ya no estas enojado conmigo cierto?**_

_**-Ace: aun que quisiera eso luffy, jamas podre enojarme contigo**_

_- los 3 espiritus rieron, ya habian terminado con su trabajo el dia de hoy, ya se iban de vuelta a casa, viento los llegaba volando, hasta que escucho algo_

_-**...: el sol no se puede con estas nubes por que ?, por que siempre tratan de ocultarlo, no es justo**_

_-El sol le pidio al viento que parara, viento miro a la lluvia el asintio, los hermanos miraron extrañados, a su hermano, sol parecia buscar algo._

_**-Luffy : que buscas sol ?**_

_**-Sabo : si Ace te vez muy concentrado buscando algo**_

_**-Ace: crei haber escuchado algo, **.- despues de buscar un buen rato, el sol se rindio, dio un suspiro desilucionado, y le dijo a sus hermanos que avanzaran, ya se iban a casa_

_-**Ace: ( creo que fue mi imaginacion nada mas)**_

_**-**Al dia siguiente, el sol estaba opaco no daba mucha luz, la razon ?, el sol estaba desilucionado, sus hermanos estan llevando el invierno, a algunas partes, ademas su hermano menor, fue rependido por haber hecho un tornado al norte de eupora, solo por que se rio muy fuerte, Sol dio un suspiro, hoy se iba a ir temprano a casa._

_-_**_: _El sol hoy esta opaco, el espirito del sol hoy estara triste, sera por que ayer tuvo que se escondido, espero que mañana este de mejor animo_**

_-Sol al escuchar eso, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, el mismo se sorprendio, que le pasaba eso nunca le habia pasado antes, sacudio su cabeza, esta vez no habia sido su imaginacion, alguien estaba hablando de el y era un humano, se suponia que donde ahora reinaba la cienca, ya nadie creia en ellos, dado que por eso los humanos dejaron de verlos, y a muchos espiritus les parecio lo correcto, no era bien visto por ellos enamorse de una humana, y menos ir la buscar._

_-Sol se paro de su asiento y fue directo, a donde se escucho uno voz, camino por varias casas, veia a muchos niños jugando, Sol rio mentalmente, recordo que cuando eran niños, siempre los regañaban, por que cuando jugaban, se creaban grandes, catastrofes climaticas, lo que la gente llamaba el apocalipsis, llego a un parque con grandes arboles y flores, se veian a muchas parejas, siguo su camino, creia que la dueña de esa voz estaba cerca lo presentia, llego a una banca cerca de una gran fuente de agua, observo a una chica centada en el, la mujer mas hermosa la cupido Boa era una persona cualquiera al lado de esa joven, esa chica era bellisimo, su cabello largo, moviendose mientras ella jugaba con el, ella estaba enfrente de el, sus ojos estaban cerrados._

_-Fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos, violeta aperlados, el color mas hermoso que vio hasta ahora el Sol,la chica lo miraba fijamente y el dedico una sonrisa, a lo que el sol solo se sonrojo._

_-**...: Puedo ayudarte en algo, forastero?**_

_**-Ace: me estas hablando a mi ?**_

_**-...: si por supuesto, usted esta en frente mio cierto ?**_

_**-**La cara del sol se descompuso, estaba muy confundido, que se significaba esto, ella podia verlo?,_

_la chica cuando no escucho respuesta le señalo con la mano que tomara asiento al lado de ella,Sol obedecion sin replicar nada._

_-**...: mi nombre es Rina**_

_**-Ace: ahhh ?¡**_

_**-Rina: jajajajaj le digo que mi nombre es Rina, como yo ya le dije el mio, usted puede decirme el suyo?**_

_**-Ace: ahhh, si por supuesto... mi nombre es So, ahhh? Lo siento mi nombre es Ace**_

_-Sol no miraba a la chica a la cara, no queria que ella viera ese sonrojo, la chica asintio, regalandole una gran sonrisa, poco a poco las nubes se fueron alejando del sol, mostrando su luz por completo._

_**-Rina: creo que el Señor sol esta de mejor animo, se esta mostrando poco a poco, no debe dejar que las nubes lo oculten, me gusta mas asi a mi, brillante y calido.**_

_**-**la pobre cara de Sol, no puedo estar mas roja, solo tenia la cabeza agachada, con toda la fuerza que tenia miro a la chica, y puedo decirle una palabras_

_-**Ace: disculpa, señorita**_

_**-Rina: digame**_

_**-Ace: usted puede verme?**_

_**-**Sol noto como la chica se sorprendia, relajo su rostro y le entrego al chico una bella sonrisa._

_-**Rina: no**_

_**-Ace: QUE ?¡ pero por que ?**_

_**-Rina: no puedo verte por que soy ciega **_

_**-**El sol estaba verdaderamente sorprendido, entonces si esa chica no podia verlo, por que sabia que estaba ahi._

_-**Rina : se debe preguntar por que lo veo**_

_**-**El chico asintio_

_-**Rina : lo escuche, desde que llego al parque y se detuvo aquí, se escuchaba que estaba buscando algo, por eso cuando desperte, le pregunte si necesitaba algo .**_

_**-Ace: por que le hablas al sol?**_

_**-**Rina miro al chico, sorprendida, sabia que un dia le preguntarian de su extraña costumbre de hablarle al sol._

_-**Rina: por que el tambien esta vivo y importante, el da luz **_

_**-**La cara de Ace esta aturdida, solo para sus hermanos el siempre fue importante, pero para ningun humano, ellos ya no creian en ellos._

_-**Ace: he visto que en mas ocacion le has hablado **_

_**-Rina: en serio? ¡ no pense que hablaba tan alto, jajaja lo siento **_

_**-Ace: no te disculpes, no me molesta**_

_**-**Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ellos, el sol no podia creer lo que le estaba diciendo esa chica, como ella sabia las palabras que el siempre quiso oir, quien era ella?_

_**-Ace :Rina? **_

_**-Rina: dime Ace?**_

_**-Ace: puedo besarte?**_

_**-**Rina al escuchar eso, su rojo se expandio por todo su rostro_

_-**Rina : puedo preguntar por que ?**_

_**-Ace: por que quiero, eres lo que quiero **_

_**-Rina: por que dices eso ,me acabas de hablar hoy **_

_**-Ace: por que para ti yo existo**_

_**-**El sol ya no espero respuesta, y se tomo los labios de la chica, el mejor manja de todos, sintio como unos brasos rodeaban su cuello, el beso fue largo, para Rina ese fue un beso calido, sentia que por ese beso puedo al chico._

_-Al momento de separarse, ambos rieron con una sonrisa, Ace tomo la mano de la chica, y ella entrelazo sus dedos con los de el, puso su cabeza en su hombro y cerro los ojos._

_-**Rina: siento que me ****he **** enamora de ti**_

_**-Ace: bueno creo que el Sol se ha enamorado de una humana que no puede ver.**_

_**-Rina : el Sol ?**_

_**-Ace: mi nombre es Portgas D Ace**_

_**-**Los ojos de Rina se abrieron en par en par, Sol se levanto de la banca, y un fuego empeso a invadir su cuerpo, Rina se acerco a el tocando su hombro, las llamas tocaban su piel, pero no la quemaban, miro directamente a Ace a los ojos._

_-**Rina: Portgas D Ace el espiritu del Sol**_

_**-Ace: el mismo que puedo hacer por usted**_

_**-**Ace vio la cara de sorprendida de su amado, sonrio y la abraso fuertemente, mientras su cuerpo era envuelto por las llamas, de su espalda salieron dos alas de fuego, Ace deciso el abraso, dandole un beso tierno a su amada, sus alas se abrieron, y el espiritu empezo a elevarse._

_**-Ace: Te amo y muchas gracias**_

_**-Rina: yo tambien te amo Ace**_

_**-Ace: de ahora en adelante, solo tu podras verme y sentirme, estas segura de eso ?**_

_**-Rina: no quiero ver a nadie mas que solo a ti, tu siempre a estado para mi, yo tambien lo estare para ti**_

_**-Ace: volvere lo prometo**_

_**-Rina: yo te esperare, sabes que siempre hablo contigo, y siempre sera asi, mi corazon siempre te ha pertenecido, hijo del dios del dia, el espiritu orgullo y fuerte, Portgas D Ace, ya no estara Solo, me tienes a mi **_

_**-**El chico le regalo una hermosa sonrisa a su amada, le tomo la mano_

_**-Ace: Por que me has dicho lo que siempre he querido oir, Te amo, ten por seguro que volvere por ti,**_

_**para hacerte mi esposa, esperame.**_

_-El sol se alejaba cada vez mas, la chica le sonrio, lo sabia que el volveria por ella ….._

_**Hola perdon las faltas de ortografica xD, mi word es horrible, espero que les haya gustado la historia como a mi en hacerla, espero sus REVIEWS **_

_**Saludos byeeeee**_


End file.
